Pack is Forever
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: Remus has heard something he wasn't meant to and runs off. Fenrir, taking advantage of the situation, reclaims Remus for his pack. Will it be the hell Remus thinks it will be, or will it be something entirely different?
1. Found

Pack is Forever

Summary: Remus has heard something he wasn't meant to and runs off. Fenrir, taking advantage of the situation, reclaims Remus for his pack. Will it be the hell Remus thinks it will be, or will it be something entirely different?

Hey, another story. I found next to none fluffy, nice Remus and Fenrir stories, and I really wanted to read one, so I'm writing my own. No, I haven't forgotten my other two stories, but this one has been on my mind for a long time and it has been bugging me to write it, so I'll be writing it in turns with the other two Harry Potter stories. I got the idea from the short Fenrir one-shot called 'Pride and Prejudice' in which it says 'he will reclaim Remus and he and his pack will be whole', and I thought, why not? So here it is. Hope there are others out there who want a nice friendly Fenrir and Remus story. Slight warning- First chapter might seem a little dark, but hang in there.

This takes place in Harry/Esmerelda's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; however, I do own a few characters in this story. You'll see who soon enough.

Warnings: Slightly dark, don't judge the rest of the story off this chapter.

* * *

He was running.

He didn't know where but he was running. He had to get away. Away from_ there_. He couldn't be there. How could they? He didn't want to believe it, so he ran. The branches parted as he passed through them, the twigs and leaves brushing and scratching his face as he went. His thoughts were spinning around his head in a turbo-speed circle. The only thing he could focus enough to do was run. He wasn't sure how long, it could have been hours or minutes or even days, but his legs finally had no more push in them, and he slowed down, wheezing, at a clearing in the middle-of-nowhere. It was dark; it had been light when he'd last checked. His legs felt like they were made of jelly with steel bars in them to try and hold them stable, now refusing to move and weighing him down. His lungs felt like they'd shrunk in size till they were no bigger than a rat, no, not a rat, a mouse. He couldn't stand the mention of rats. Not for two years.

Now that he'd stopped, and pushed the jumble of three-word-sentence thoughts to the back of his mind, he was feeling paranoid. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up and he felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Was someone watching him? It sure felt like it. No one had seen him leave, he was _almost_ sure of it. Someone else, then? A new threat? He couldn't be sure. A twig snapped in the distance and he spun to face the direction of the sound, his heart rate increasing ever-so-slightly. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe there wasn't anything at all.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little pup, lost and all alone." Or maybe not. Breath caught in his throat and heart drumming in his ears, he turned slowly to the speaker, every nerve trembling. The man stood well over six feet, and, with his slightly petite form, the other man seemed to tower over him like a giant. Silver hair flowed over broad shoulders and down a bare chest. Amber eyes identical to his own were locked on his much-smaller frame. The man's feet were bare and only a pair of ripped denims protected his modesty. There was no doubt as to who it was, he _had _haunted his nightmares for the past thirty-two years, ever since he was a small boy, the day his life was changed. However, unlike his nightmares, the man, Fenrir, wasn't grinning with cruelty coming off him in waves, and wasn't showing off the razor-sharp, white teeth, but seemed rather thoughtful and, if he didn't know better, he might of thought Greyback looked concerned.

The man took a step towards him, and, in turn, he quickly took a step back, groping for a wand with fingers that felt like they'd had an engorgio cast on them. Greyback reached a hand towards him, but he quickly turned around and dashed towards the edge of the clearing, almost sliding over several times in his haste. He'd almost reached the line of trees when,

"Stop." The quiet and calm, but firm, command reached his ears, stopping him in his tracks. That was another thing that was different to his nightmares. In his darkest dreams, when he was caught in this position, he imagined Greyback having a taunting and cruel voice, not one that sounded like it could cradle him. Bringing his mind back to the problem at hand, he tried to move his feet but found he couldn't. Damn the instinct to obey an alpha!

"Turn around and come back here." Before Greyback had even finished speaking, Remus found his feet leading him back to Greyback against his will. Scuffing his shoes in an attempt to break the control and turn around again, he slowly dragged his feet until he stood right in front of Greyback, his head bowed and looking at the ground, unable to look the man who had caused so many night terrors in the eye.

"Look at me." Curse you, irony! Head tilting up slowly and arms wrapped around his torso in an instinctive manner, he sooner-than-he-liked found himself staring Greyback right in the eye. It made him fearful and he dodged his eyes to the side of Greyback's with a whimper, only for Greyback to grab his chin in a firm grip and force him to make eye-contact again.

"Take off your shirt, expose your scar." Remus knew exactly what scar he was talking about, it was the only one he'd given him. It wasn't the only one he'd _caused_, but it was the only one he gave directly. Hands moving without his permission, they slowly started undoing the buttons of his shirt from his neck down. He wished that he had worn a pull-over shirt, the process of taking it off would have meant that he'd have to break eye-contact, and maybe this rotten control as well.

Remus managed to regain enough control to keep the last three buttons done up, causing the shirt to hang off his elbows, but had already exposed exactly what Greyback wanted. A semi-circle pattern of white, jagged scars on his left shoulder was easily noticeable and seemed to attract Greyback's attention immediately. The man, could he even call him that?, grabbed his other shoulder with one hand and his left arm with the other, holding him still as he leaned down the sniff the horrific mark. Remus felt tears prick his eyes, his hands fist themselves, his heart start thumping louder and more frantic than ever before as Greyback seemed to draw out the torture even longer than needed. Finally, it seemed as if Greyback was satisfied, as Remus felt the smile against his skin, before he bit down hard on the shoulder.

The scream that tore itself from Remus' mouth was horrific and sent local birds into flight. Red droplets flowed down his skin as the old wounds re-opened, and he soon fell into darkness.

* * *

Okay, done. Hope it's alright. Please give thoughts. Do remember the story is not meant to be dark, so this is probably going to be the darkest chapter there is.

NightWhisper


	2. The Next Day

Pack is Forever

Summary: Remus has heard something he wasn't meant to and runs off. Fenrir, taking advantage of the situation, reclaims Remus for his pack. Will it be the hell Remus thinks it will be, or will it be something entirely different?

Yay, another chapter already. Please vote on my profile, it effects how and when I update. Virtual cookies to everyone who reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Many things would be different if I did.

Warnings: Corpeal Punishment of an adult (Spanking of an adult for those who don't understand what I just wrote). I think that's all the warnings for this chapter.

* * *

He was warm and comfortable when he woke up. He didn't dare open his eyes, the memories of what had happened before he fell unconscious played on a reel in his mind, but where he was certainly wasn't a cold and dark dungeon. It was dark but with muffled light, he was warm and the stuff he was lying was soft and comfortable, definitely not a cold and hard stone floor of a dungeon. The light of the morning sun grew too bright and, eventually, he opened his eyes. What greeted him was wood; brown, live wood of the inside of a tree. A hollow tree, with a rather large base, filled with animal furs for bedding and blankets. He was lying on a chestnut coloured fur of an un-determinable creature and a sheep wool blanket lay over him. He didn't move from his spot for a while, just stared ahead in a sleepy confusion, before shooting up and latching a hand to his shoulder. His shirt had been re-buttoned and his injured shoulder bandaged. He was stilled for a few minutes, confused and unsure of Greyback's strange care, before he bolted outside. He was still inside the same clearing from last night, the tree he came from the only foliage for several metres around, and a bright fire in the middle of the clearing not far from him had Greyback kneeling beside it, stoking it with a stick.

"Oh," He said, looking up from the burning wood. "I didn't expect you up so soon." Remus flinched back as Greyback stood up, still wary and closed-off. Greyback just shook his head and started walking to the edge of the clearing. "I'm going hunting, pup, and you are to stay here in the camp."

"Like hell!" Remus started jogging towards the edge, only to bounce back off a now-visible dome that sparked when he made contact with it. He fell back, clutching his nose, and turned with a fierce glare to the other werewolf.

"And this ward will remind you should you get any ideas about leaving." With that he left, Remus still glaring holes in his back.

* * *

It had been several hours since Greyback had left and Remus was pacing along the border of the dome. The sun had risen from early morning to mid-afternoon and Remus' irritation and anger was growing by the minute. He'd already tried forcing himself out of the dome, only for it to give him an electric jolt and he pulled his hand away quickly. With only his thoughts, his anger and desperation grew larger and larger. He fisted his hands, his rage reaching boiling point, and he swung his arm around to punch the dome.

But the fist never made contact, and he stumbled forward when the ward suddenly moved forwards after giving him the jolt. He stayed where he was, the ward didn't return to its original position. He tried moving backwards and the dome went back to its state. Feeling excitement growing in him, he stepped forward again, pushing outwards with his hands. The ward moved out once more and he continued stepping forward, the dent in the dome growing larger with him. Finally, he stopped and the ward looked more like a 3D lollipop shape than a dome. Feeling proud, he set his hands down and kneeled down. With his hands, he started digging out a crevice in the Earth underneath the bottom of the ward. When it was large enough, he put his hands underneath the ward and started moving like he was lifting something up. The ward zapped him so many times, he could smell burning flesh from it, but he couldn't stop the joy rising inside of him and he started laughing. He was still giving great, loud laughs when the ward finally was high enough for him to get underneath. Doing so, he stepped over his small hole and removed his hands from the ward. Like an elastic band, the entire section of the ward snapped back into place to form a dome once more. A bright smile on his face, Remus quickly jogged into the forest.

* * *

Looking back a few minutes later, it didn't seem like such a great idea anymore.

He realised soon enough that he was lost and had no idea of how to get out of the forest, but he continued on, determined to get away from Greyback. Everything looked the same; nothing showed him the way out. And he certainly didn't remember the river he was currently standing in front of. The water foamed in places and the speed was rather fast. Still tired and rather hungry from some-amount of days of not eating, he knelt down and splashed some water on his face. It seemed to help and he felt his eyes open a bit more. He stood back up and stretched, his arms raised high above his head. The air seemed fresher already, though he could detect a nasty underlying scent. It confused him, he couldn't think of what could smell so horrible. Also, he was feeling strange, like a kind of homesickness. It made his stomach turn. He was confused about what it was, he couldn't think of any reason he would be feeling this way. He shook it off and started heading back to the forest.

"Well, lookie here." Remus swivelled his head in the direction of the speaker. It was another male werewolf, not Greyback, someone different. He wasn't as big as Greyback, but he was bigger than Remus. Chestnut hair flowed around, but was shorter than Greyback's. Amber eyes watched him with a lecherous look. And that horrible smell seemed to come from him. It made Remus' top lip curl and made his hackles rise.

"Just leaving." Remus started walking away, but found himself shoved against a tree before he knew what was happening. The slight pain caused his vision to darken briefly, but he soon recovered and sneered at the other werewolf. He just grinned nastily in response.

"Now, now. This is my territory and I'm alpha here. You've got something coming for trespassing." Remus then decided that he'd had enough shit for one day and skilfully kneed the other werewolf in stomach. It made the other werewolf back off for a mere moment, and that was all he needed. Remus bolted, but was tackled to the ground before he was shoved against another tree, his hands held high above his head. His head banged hard against the tree and his vision gained dark spots in it. He couldn't see the other werewolf, but he could feel that he was past words and could sense that he looked feral at that moment. The smell was overpowering and it made him gag. He felt the grip on his wrists tighten painfully and he let out a small whimper, a small cry for help that he didn't expect answered.

Which is why he was surprised when the pressure was suddenly released and the sound of a scuffle ensured. He slid down the tree, sitting on the ground with his back up against it, and tried to get his vision back to normal. When he could see again, he saw Greyback pinning the other werewolf to the ground and growling in his ear. Remus stretched his hearing to listen to what was being said.

"I'd watch what you do." It was slow and painfully deadly.  
"Yes, yes." It was whimpered and repeated desperately.  
"This is no one's territory, I know. You're not an Alpha, not a chance. And if you'd gone through with what you were thinking, you'd be dead by now."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Good, now get out of my sight! And make sure you never return in it!" With that, Greyback released the other werewolf and watched as he scampered into the undergrowth. The odd feeling of homesickness had disappeared and he felt somewhat good, almost happy. That confused him, why would he feel happy about seeing Greyback? His body responding without his permission, he smiled at Greyback somewhat shyly, only for it to disappear as Greyback turned around to face him. He looked furious and Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt sick, his shoulders hunched over and he felt tears prick his eyes. He didn't even protest when Greyback grabbed his shirt and dragged him back to the camp.

* * *

Remus was tugged harshly back to the camp, keeping quiet the entire time. He stumbled and tripped, but was continually pulled. Tugged straight through the ward, which didn't so much as twitch, he was pulled into the tree and dumped onto his stomach onto the blankets. Greyback loomed over him, amber eyes blazing with fury, and Remus suddenly felt his anger spike up again. Who was Greyback to dictate where he should be? What right did Greyback have to lock him inside a ward for no reason? Making up his mind, he stood up so that he wasn't giving Greyback as much as an intimidating and height advantage. He opened his mouth and felt ready to scream his injustice to the world.

SMACK!

But he never got the chance. Clutching his backside, he fell to his knees. Confusion took over soon. Greyback hadn't moved from his position, so how had he gotten whacked? Remus didn't have long to dwell on it as another blow landed.

"You stupid," SMACK! "Naughty," SMACK! "Disobedient," SMACK! "Pup!" SMACK!

Remus started sitting down, trying to protect himself as the invisible blows continued to land with precise accuracy. Unable to shield himself, tears came to his eyes quicker than he would ever have liked and he was soon pleading.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The whacks stopped suddenly, and Remus opened one tear-filled eye carefully. Greyback was kneeling in front of him and he reached out and gripped Remus chin in a firm, but gentle, grip.

"No you're not, pup." He paused shortly, lost in thought and seemed to be choosing his next words. "At least, not for the right reasons. You're sorry that you were caught, not that you'd left in the first place. Not that'd you'd disobeyed the one rule I set you and put yourself in danger, rather that'd you been found breaking it." Remus felt anger spark in him again and screamed his pain, tears whipping from his eyes.

"Like I knew there was going to be a lust-crazy werewolf out there, but obviously you did!"

"Yes, I did!" The comment seemed to have snapped Greyback's last string of patience. The other werewolf whipped back his hand from Remus' chin and was looking at him with anger. "You are a non-packed werewolf! And a submissive werewolf at that! Without a pack to protect you, dominant and alpha males will flock to you like flies to rotting meat! You think one up-start was bad? Wait until more come, larger, stronger ones and multiple at a time!"

Remus felt like an elephant had just sat on his chest, all the air was squashed out. His vision darkened and horrible images of what could have happened flashed in front of him. His head felt light and his breath was caught in his throat, like he'd been dunked into ice water. He couldn't breathe.

* * *

Fenrir now thought that maybe he'd been a bit blunt and could have told him more gently.

He watched as his pup's face turned a horrible pasty white and started to hyperventilate. The pup's entire body was trembling and his eyes clouded over, the breaths were now wheezes. Moving over to sit next to his pup, he put a hand on the small of Remus' back and started rubbing circles on it, whispering in his ear.

"Come on, pup. Deep breaths. You're safe. It didn't happen. Come on, listen to my voice and breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Good pup." Eventually colour returned to Remus' face and his eyes regained their brightness. His pup looked up at him, sleepy and lost. Fenrir, purely on impulse, nuzzled his pup's hair and wrapped his arms around the smaller and younger werewolf in a tight embrace.

"Go to sleep, pup." He whispered as he lay his pup down on the furs, laying another over him. "Everything will look brighter when you wake up." His voice seemed to soothe the boy and Remus was soon soundly asleep. Wrapping him up in the fur above and beneath him, Fenrir carried Remus out of the tree and lay him down next to the fire before heading back into the forest. He had his hunt to pick up.

* * *

Yep. Another chapter that is slightly lighter than the first one. The next one is the one where there is some cuteness in it. Please hold out and please review.

NightWhisper


	3. Question and Answer

Pack is Forever

Summary: Remus has heard something he wasn't meant to and runs off. Fenrir, taking advantage of the situation, reclaims Remus for his pack. Will it be the hell Remus thinks it will be, or will it be something entirely different?

Yes, another chapter. I'm on a roll with this story. Please review, reviews make me feel good. Also, vote on the poll on my profile, it effects my updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can already think of about ten changes I'd have made if I did.

Warnings: None for this chapter, I think.

* * *

The next time Remus woke up, it was to the smell of something cooking, something delicious. He couldn't see what was cooking, even if he had opened his eyes as the smell was coming from behind him, but it made his mouth water. It'd smell wonderful to someone who'd just stuffed themselves, to someone who hadn't eaten for several days, it smelt like heaven. His stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten in a long time. The mere scent of the meal seemed to be quelling his hunger. He opened his eyes, licking his lips to make sure he wasn't drooling. He couldn't quite find the energy to sit up, so instead continued lying in the make-shift bed, trying to imagine what could be making the heavenly smell. He continued drinking in the scent until he remembered something that brought all fantasies of food to an abrupt end.

His little 'screw-up' that very afternoon.

Wincing, he curled into himself in shame. He'd disobeyed the one rule that Fenrir had set him. Most likely, Fenrir was still angry. He couldn't expect to be fed after that. If anything, he expected Fenrir would taunt him with it. His good mood quickly evaporated and he was left feeling down-trodden and miserable. His stomach growled loudly in protest and Remus curled in on himself even more, willing it to be silent.

"Hungry, Pup?"

Flinching at the unexpected address, Remus slowly sat up. Turning around just as slowly, Remus kept his head ducked down, avoiding looking at the other werewolf. Now facing the direction of the smell, he could see two skinned rabbits on a spit over the fire. The sight of the cooked meat, adding with the increased smell of them caused his mouth to water again and his stomach gave another growl. Fenrir chuckled, causing Remus too quickly avert his eyes from the food and back to his lap. Remus wasn't sure how long he sat there feeling sorry for himself, but it couldn't have been long before a cooked rabbit was dropped into his lap. Jolting back slightly in surprise, he stared at first the food, then at Fenrir, forgetting to avert his eyes in his confusion. Fenrir gave another chuckle as the older wolf leaned down and butted his nose against Remus' temple.

"Go on, eat up." It was whispered in his ear, soft and gentle. Remus found himself unconsciously leaning into the sign of affection. He soon, however, snapped out of his daze and looked back down at the cooked meat. Still expecting to have it snatched away from him and be told that it was a joke, He hesitantly grabbed a small bit in between his thumb and forefinger and ripped it off. Just as cautiously, he popped it inside his mouth. It melted in his mouth, the savoury taste spread through his mouth and he almost moaned in pleasure. Gathering himself back together, he waited for a reprimand, but when all Fenrir did was ruffle his hair before going over to his own rabbit, Remus continued eating with vigour and enthusiasm. It was only when he had finished about half of his meal did he realise that he'd been calling Greyback 'Fenrir' since he woke up.

* * *

Fenrir watched his pup eat his meal, eyes closed and smiling. Unconsciously eating his own meal, his mind was going into turbo mode. His pup truly believed he would withhold food from him. His lips drew back in a snarl; withholding food from an already starving pup. Disgraceful! Fenrir looked back over Remus. Such joy over a simple meal, it seemed sad in his eyes. Fenrir wasn't a fool, such an opinion and expectation was only formed on experience. The thought that someone had starved Remus for a simple mistake made his blood boil. Despite wishing he could track that person and destroy them, he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to control his anger. Getting angry wouldn't help; it'd only frighten his pup.

Pushing away the final remains of his meal from him, he looked up at the cloudless sky. Remus couldn't feel it yet, he probably wouldn't for several more days. But Fenrir knew what he was looking for, and had been searching for it since he'd reclaimed Remus. Their pack-link. The mental link between all members of a pack of werewolves and their alpha. The one between him and Remus was still small and weak, barely there and still new, but it was strong enough for simple things. No thoughts could travel through it yet, but emotions, location and even simple memories had already passed through. It's been how he'd found Remus earlier.

The time since he found the camp empty to when he laid Remus to rest was a blur and rush of emotions and instinct. When he'd found the camp empty, he'd felt angry and annoyed. When he felt the annoyance and suspicion through their pack-link, he'd felt concerned. When he'd felt Remus' fear, heard his cry for help, he wouldn't ever admit it, but he felt worried. He'd feared for his pup's safety, wondering if fate was cruel enough to take Remus away from him again. And like it usually did, his fear turned to anger. When he'd found his pup injured and restrained, he saw red. He wasn't quite sure how he'd attacked the unknown werewolf, but he knew it had been ruthless.

Shaking the memories from his head, he saw that his pup had finished. Going over quickly, he picked up the remains of the animal, trying not to notice how Remus flinched away from him ever-so-slightly, and gathered up his own, before heading into the forest to dispose of them. When he returned from burying them, he found Remus watching the fire, deep in thought. Walking past him, Fenrir gathered the rest of the furs from inside the tree base and deposited them next to his pup.

"It'll be a warm night tonight." He answered the unspoken question when Remus stared at him. "We'll sleep out here." With that, he made his bed, placing a few more blankets over his pup, before lying down on it. Its placement meant that Remus was between him and the fire. Lying as close to Remus as he dared, which was rather close, he felt himself nodding off until he heard his pup mumble something.

"What was that?" Opening one eye, he stared at the back of his pup's head, knowing that Remus felt him watching him. Remus mumbled once more, but once again, Fenrir couldn't make out the words.

"Louder, pup." He could just make out Remus pouting before a slightly louder mumble.

"...No right..." That caused a bit of confusion, but Fenrir wasn't one to dwell on confusion.

"What do you mean, pup?" Remus flipped over, so they were looking at each other, and Fenrir saw him lean back slightly. Looks like his pup only just realised how close they were, which was almost nose-to-nose now.

"You had no right to," Here he paused; Fenrir saw his face was going red in embarrassment. "...Punish me like that. I'm an adult." With that, Remus shuffled backwards a bit, but seemed to, otherwise, remain firm. Fenrir shook his head in amusement.

"Oh, I did, pup." At Remus' curious, cocked head, Fenrir felt obliged to continue. "You've never had a pack before, have you?" Remus shook his head in a negative. "Werewolf laws state that any werewolf who has never had a pack, when taken into one, is to have no rank for either the first two years after joining or until they come of age, to give the werewolf time to adjust to pack life, learn their place and obey our rules. As there are only two groups of werewolves which aren't ranked, the werewolf is to be considered one of those groups. Those groups are the elders, and the children. As only one of those groups, the werewolves' gain a rank as time passes," Fenrir couldn't stop the amused grin at the look on his pup's face. It seemed he knew where the conversation was heading. "All new werewolves are considered children for at least two years after joining."

Muggle scientists were baffled as to why sleeping birds suddenly woke up and took flight that night, but they suspected it might have had something to do with the loud, mysterious scream. Back at the camp, Fenrir hesitantly removed his hands from his ears and stared at a red-faced and panting Remus, amusement still present on his face.

"Feel better now?" The glare that his pup shot him could kill, if he looked even the slightest bit dangerous.

"No!" Fenrir just smiled at his now-sitting pup, who had jolted up in his little outburst. Slowly sitting up himself, he gently nudged Remus' shoulder until his pup was leaning up against him. Nuzzling his pup's hair, he laid his pup back down onto his bed, before following.

"There isn't anything you can do about it pup. Sleep now."

"But," Fenrir had to bite back a groan. The pup didn't look even remotely tired. Instead, he looked bright and awake, his eyes shining with curiosity. "What about someone who joins at sixteen? They'd come of age in one year. What then?"

"Then they remain a child for another year after that. It has to be at least two years. Now, sleep pup." Despite his best efforts, Remus quickly squirmed out of his hold and was sitting up again.

"What happened with that other werewolf, what'd you say to him?" Fenrir tried pull his pup back down again, but Remus seemed to be standing, or rather sitting, strong.

"I warned him not go near you again. Now, go to sleep." Remus quickly shrugged off Fenrir's attempts at getting him to lie back down and continued his questioning.

"Why aren't we with the rest of your pack? Why stay out here?" Fenrir tried again to get his pup down, but Remus wasn't having any of it.

"We can't go to the pack just yet. I claimed you as one of my pack when I bit you, but you don't accept your wolf. You're two different people sharing one body, rather than two halves of a soul. The scent of my pack hasn't completely attached itself to you. And it won't until the next full moon."

"But that's-"

"Almost a full cycle away." Fenrir agreed to his pup's observation. "Until then, you aren't a complete member of my pack. You can still be considered an un-packed wolf. Other Alphas will try and claim you and my pack would attack you upon sight. Until after the next full moon, we will stay here. Now, please sleep." Fenrir tried once more to wrench his pup down, but, once again, Remus pulled himself free.

"Who else is in the pack, what are the ranks?" Fenrir tried once more to tug his pup back down, before giving up and sitting up as well.

"There's my Beta, Lucifer." Thinking of the blonde/black werewolf brought curiosity of how he was coping with managing the pack. "There's our healer, Echo. The gammas, the deltas, which we see as gammas without confidence, and our omega." He frowned; he felt he was forgetting one. "Oh, and our seer, Anika." Rather than satisfy his pup's curiosity, it just seemed to create more questions.

"I thought werewolves didn't care for magic." Fenrir shook his head in amusement, gathering up his curious pup and placing him in his lap. It made the submissive seem even smaller.

"So many questions, pup. Questions that could wait until tomorrow." Fenrir desperately wanted his pup to sleep. When he'd skimmed his pup's surface memories, he saw his pup fleeing. Fleeing for a rather long time. His pup had run for as long as he could, before collapsing from exhaustion. When Remus woke up again, he started running again, and that pattern continued for almost a week. Fenrir couldn't find why his pup had run in the first place, and he was more concerned with the fact his pup had run continuously for almost an entire week without stopping for food, water or rest. Fenrir was more than convinced that only his pup's magic meant that he was still alive, and that worried him. His pup's body was weak, and his magic had to be running low. His pup needed to rest.

Unfortunately, his pup didn't seem ready to sleep until his questions were answered. As his pup tried to squirm out of his hold once more, Fenrir couldn't help the fleeting wish that he could just sedate his pup into sleeping. Fenrir couldn't stop himself from sighing.

"Werewolves care for magic; it's that we can't use it." Remus looked confused at that, and Fenrir wondered briefly whether he'd ever fall asleep. "Most people lose their magic when turned into a werewolf. Very few have any left, and, even then, it's mostly specialised. For example, I still have some myself, but it centred around persuasion, leadership and discipline. Things that help me with being an Alpha, and nothing more. Our healer has healing magic, magic that can calm a hysterical patient, can mend bones and sew wounds. I can't, just as she can't find a missing pack member. The reason werewolves don't have schooling isn't because the ministry won't let us, it's because our magic wouldn't participate in all the classes."

Fenrir leaned down and nuzzled his stunned pup. "You're very special pup. You had enough over a wide enough field that you could attend Hogwarts. A minority within a minority. If you haven't already, you'll find that your magic will prefer one area over another. Now, are you ready to sleep?" A small nod answered him, and satisfaction flooded him. Once more, laying his pup down, this time without resistance, he piled blankets over him before settling down next to him. Though shocked, he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased when Remus seemed to decide to sleep in his arms and snuggled in. After adjusting the blankets over both of them, he rested his chin on his pup's head. The silence was barely broken when Remus spoke once more.

"Fenrir," He nodded to show he was listening. "Are you still angry?" Fenrir couldn't help but notice the small waver in his pup's voice.

"No, I'm not pup." Remus was looking up at him and Fenrir couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I'm not mad anymore, pup. You've been punished and you've been forgiven. I wasn't that mad to begin with, because of three reasons. One, It was your first offence. No damage was done. Two, because you aren't used to taking orders. Everyone gets in trouble first time. Third," Here Fenrir sighed, though it'd mean a lot to Remus, it still wasn't easy to admit. "Third, because it was just as much my fault as it was yours." Remus looked confused and Fenrir held his up close. "I thought it'd be wiser to keep you ignorant of the danger you were in, and it did the exact opposite." Fenrir gripped his pup's chin tightly. "I won't hide it anymore. You're in grave danger until the next full moon passes. The ward will protect you, but only for as long as you stay inside it. If you go outside and a dominant claims you, there is nothing I can do. Werewolf laws state that one is not to be mated against their will, but when it happens, the alpha of the injured party is the one to stand for them in trial. As you aren't fully in my pack, I can't defend you. There is nothing stopping a dominant getting away with this. But," Fenrir released his pup's chin and held him close to him, taking in Remus' unique scent of lavender, honeyed milk and the slight hint of thunderstorm that identified him as one of Fenrir's pack. "I will protect you with all my strength. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are one of my pack by the end of the cycle. Now, go to sleep, pup. You are safe, and all is well." With that, Remus settled back down, the last of his energy gone, and Fenrir kept a silent vigil, his chin resting on his pup's head, until the breathing of his pup evened out and he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Another chapter, thank heavens. This one seemed to go on forever for me. Hope you like it and please review,

NightWhisper


	4. Routine and Nightmare

Pack is Forever

Summary: Remus has heard something he wasn't meant to and runs off. Fenrir, taking advantage of the situation, reclaims Remus for his pack. Will it be the hell Remus thinks it will be, or will it be something entirely different?

Okay, another chapter. I...Don't have anything else to say. Please review, and thanks to SlytherinGirl26, SomuchSarcasm, .sora, Natasha, Lupinesence, Nonsensical Surrealism and .saint for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't think I'd cope with writing a real novel.

Warnings: A bit dark and gory at the end.

* * *

It had been several days since the incident, and Remus was getting restless.

Fenrir watched his pup wear a ditch around the edges of the camp, slightly concerned for the boy. The last several days had followed a routine of sorts. Fenrir would hunt three times a day, returning to the camp with his catch around half an hour after he left, and would watch over his pup the rest of the time. Remus slept when he wasn't eating and was rarely awake otherwise. Remus seemed to have decided that the time after dinner was question time and asked Fenrir whatever came to mind, ranging from werewolf version of politics to members and stories of the pack to how Fenrir could tell certain things about their surroundings. Remus had asked him persistently until he had agreed to teach Remus how to tell whether a night would be warm or cold. It had originally started with Remus deciding the temperature of the night and choosing where he slept, whether it be outside or in the tree, and Fenrir would sleep in the one he didn't choose and they'd see who was right and who was cold/over-heated. However, Fenrir decided against it after the first night when Remus had made the wrong choice and chosen to sleep outside on a cold night, Fenrir bringing his frozen pup inside out of the cold after seeing him shivering. Now Fenrir just checked Remus' assumptions and corrected him when wrong.

Now Fenrir was watching his agitated pup, torn as of what to do. He had been anticipating this since he'd reclaimed his pup; Remus' emotions were out of control. As his body and mind tried to acknowledge and accept his new situation, his emotions were running haywire. His pup would be perfectly fine one moment, blink and he'd be trying to hit him in the face. Explosions of anger and fury had been common the past few days, but, much to Fenrir's relief, neither of them had been injured in any of the fits and they didn't last very long. Less common was Remus breaking down, which had only happened once so far, but it had distressed Fenrir more than he thought it would to see his pup crying over something that even Remus didn't understand. It was these bursts of uncontrollable and unprovoked emotions that were the reason why Fenrir made sure his pup slept as much as possible. Remus didn't protest much as the fits tired him out. However this time, now that his emotions were starting to stabilise again and he was returning to health, Remus wasn't acting irrationally, he wasn't tired out from his body and mind adapting and Fenrir had no reason to keep his pup asleep anymore.

He'd watched for the past few days as his pup got more and more agitated, more and more fidgety and spent less time asleep. He knew that he couldn't keep an active pup locked up for a month, no wolf liked being contained. But he was reluctant to let his pup out with the dangers that were outside. He was torn between being protective of his pup and doing what he knew his pup needed to be happy. What had him concerned the most though was the fact that Remus hadn't told him that he was getting frustrated over being cooped up, even though it had started quite a while ago. It worried Fenrir that his pup had so little faith in him, so little that he couldn't be trusted with being told that something was wrong. It stung that his pup didn't believe that he wouldn't mock or hurt him, even though he knew it'd be a long process until his pup trusted him. Frankly, he was surprised that they had made as much progress as they had, with Remus asking questions without fear of attack and sleeping, albeit lightly, under Fenrir's gaze. It hadn't progressed much beyond that, except for the occasional times when Remus got affectionate.

An ache for freedom had grown in his pup's chest, and Fenrir could feel that ache through their pack-link. It tore at him and nagged at him to make a decision. The answer for it was clear, but nothing could stop all of his fear for his pup. But it had to be done. So, he grabbed onto his pup's arm as he paced by him once more and pulled him down into his lap. Burying his face in his pup's hair and wrapping his arms firmly around his pup's torso, he whispered into his ear. His fears and doubts fled for a short moment at the feeling of child-like joy from his pup, he'd made the right choice.

"How would you like to go outside?"

* * *

Remus couldn't stop the excitement bubbling up within him, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Fenrir led him through the ward and into the forest. He knew he was acting much like a child, which was rather redundant for a man of his age, but he couldn't help it. That'd been happening a lot more; Remus acted more and more like a child, he was much more easily excited. And he'd noticed it had been happening mostly around Fenrir, but Remus decided to just ignore that and enjoy the bursts of happiness. Remus wasn't allowed away from Fenrir's side, that was a condition of leaving the camp, but it didn't stop his joy, happily taking deep breaths of the air outside. One of Fenrir's arms stayed firmly placed around his waist, but Remus didn't mind so much, the incident of what happened the last time he left the camp without Fenrir was still stuck deep in his mind. Remus still felt frightened when he thought about his confrontation with that other werewolf, and Fenrir being as overprotective as he was helped to soothe that fear. Remus was held tightly enough to Fenrir that he found it slightly difficult to walk, but he felt it was a fair price to pay for security, and it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

The landscape passed by them at a slow and steady pace. The smell of the fresh greenery filled him and seemed to give him energy. Though his shoes prevented it, he could imagine what the grass would feel like on his bare feet. The light shone down through the canopy, lighting their path. The sound of gently lapping water hit his ears and, before long, they reached a small, gentle river. The pace of it was slow, about walking speed. It had to be connected to the river the Remus had encountered in his escape attempt several days ago, but this section of it was much calmer and much more peaceful, clear enough to see the pebbly bottom as they reached the bank. Remus knelt down, removing himself from Fenrir's grip but not from his side, and dunked his hand in the water. The temperature was only slightly cool, and felt rather nice. Despite that it was growing closer and closer to winter, today was rather warm. The water was a much-appreciated coolness. Fenrir leaned down and nuzzled his hair, like he had done many times before.

"Be careful pup. You'll fall in if you go any closer." He felt Fenrir pull away slightly. "Then again, that might not be a bad thing. You need a bath." Remus felt his face heating up. Yes, it had been some days since he'd had the chance to wash, but he couldn't smell that bad, could he? Then again, he revised as he recoiled from sniffing a tuft of his hair, maybe he could. He pulled away from Fenrir before turning around to face him.

"Turn around." He mumbled to the alpha, his face had to be the colour of ripe cherries by then. The amused smirk on the other werewolf's face only made him blush even more.

"What for? We're both men." By that point, Remus felt his face could have been on fire. He shuffled uncomfortably before muttering again.

"Just turn around." Fenrir responded to this by leaning down and nuzzling his face into Remus' hair once more. Remus could feel the older male's breath on his ear.

"So shy." But Fenrir seemed to respect his wish and turned around, leaving Remus with most of his dignity intact and his face returning to normal colour. Quickly shuffling out of his clothes, he slipped into the water of the river. He shivered at the drop in temperature but continued to sink until the water reached his shoulders. Feeling the water drift gently over his skin, he sighed in contentment as the water seemed to ease aches he didn't know he had. He jumped slightly when a pair of hands poured water over his head and buried their fingers deep into his hair, working it lightly. Before long, he relaxed into the hands which were drawing patterns on his scalp. He continued to relax until he remembered something the Fenrir had told him once.

Unmated.

It made his heart rate increase slightly. Sure, he had found he didn't mind the other werewolf, but, being mated to him? Remus wasn't sure he wanted to be mated to _anyone_. The thought of his alpha, someone who his future depended on, attempting to court him brought a shiver up his spine. He flinched when the hands removed themselves from his hair and their arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"What's the matter, pup? You're tense." Fenrir whispered right above his ear, Remus felt his face return to its red state. Remus fiddled with his fingers whilst he tried to find the right words.

"You know how I'm...unmated?" Remus felt the nod against the back of his head. "Well, you wouldn't be...You, um...you know..." Remus stumbled as he tried to find the words, his face growing redder by the second. Thankfully, Fenrir seemed to understand and chuckled, ruffling Remus' hair.

"No, pup. I'm not interested. I already have a mate." Remus felt himself relax once more, the blush that had engulfed his face was receding and he leant back into Fenrir's hold. "There are several types of bonds between mates, pup. Some only hold them slightly together, loose enough so that should they change their minds, they can 'divorce'. Others are parted only through death, these are rather dangerous. This bond invokes a strange reaction in werewolves, in that, if the pair is separated, through rejection or other causes, the submissive will be put through agony and will eventually die from the separation. Then there is the bond in which the pair can't be separated by anything, not even death. This is the bond that I have with my mate. Under no circumstances would I love another, not even death can destroy it."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at how much Fenrir sounded like a romantic sap. Fenrir seemed to guess what he was thinking and leaned in to whisper once more

"Think I'm funny, do you?" Remus let out a shriek at the cold water that was dumped onto his head, laughing as Fenrir began mussing up his hair. Remus calmed down soon enough, focusing instead on cleaning himself whilst Fenrir seemed fixated on washing his hair. His eyes locked onto the bandages that were on his hands, remembering the panic fit Fenrir threw when he realised Remus had burnt himself during his escape from the ward. The older werewolf had quickly cleaned and bandaged the wounds for him, mumbling the entire time about stupid pups. Now, Remus unravelled the bandages, realising that the burns had almost completely healed. Remus leant into the fingers on his scalp, enjoying the contact with the other werewolf. He still couldn't believe how much he'd gown to enjoy contact with the other werewolf, though he wasn't quite comfortable with telling him some things yet.

Too soon though, the hands were removed and Fenrir turned around once more as Remus climbed out of the river and shook the water off himself before shrugging back into his clothes. The water caught the clothing and made it stick uncomfortably to his skin, making him wish he had brought a towel or something else to dry himself off with. He wrestled with the clothes a bit more, also wishing that he had more than the one set of clothes, before allowing himself to be pulled back towards Fenrir and led back to the camp.

* * *

Remus flopped down onto the fur that Fenrir had placed in front of the fire, which he was currently building up again, enjoying the feeling of the water on his skin drying. He snuggled into the fur, enjoying the warmth, his stomach comfortably full. He felt his clothes drying, releasing his skin from their grip, making it easier to twist and turn on the fur to get the heat right where he wanted it. Running his face over his bare arm, he marvelled silently at how his face was still cleanly shaven, even though it had been about two weeks since he'd shaved.

"It must be your magic." Remus jumped at Fenrir's input; he hadn't even realised that the alpha had gotten so close, let alone knew what he was thinking. He twisted slightly until he could clearly see the alpha werewolf and stared up at him. "It's done more than just keep your face clean, pup. Why wouldn't it be the reason?"

Remus chose not to answer, instead burrowing back into the fur, pleased with the warmth. He heard the flump of more furs being dropped behind him as Fenrir lay down behind him. He didn't turn to face the alpha, too comfy to think of moving even slightly, and continued starring at the darkening sky. It was only when the sun had completely set did he turn around and face the other werewolf. The fire lit up the alpha's face, highlighting the old scars and hard lines on his face. It made him seem cold-hearted and cruel, the Fenrir he had met in his nightmares. It felt strange to think now that he'd once thought that the Fenrir he'd met in his nightmares was the exact same as the Fenrir in real life. Now, having met the true Fenrir, not the one portrayed in horror stories, he felt ashamed to have made such an assumption without meeting the man. He burrowed into his alpha's hold, a silent apology that wouldn't be understood but eased some of the guilt Remus had over doubting his alpha. It eased even more, and was put to the back of his mind, when Fenrir wrapped his arms around him.

Settling into the hold of his alpha, he only half-listened to the pack story that his alpha was telling him, tiredness governing most of his mind. He faded in and out of listening, allowing the voice of his alpha to flow over him, not caring about the words being spoken. It was only when Fenrir had stopped speaking that he lifted his head to make eye contact. The alpha was watching him with an expectant gaze, waiting for his questions, but Remus had only the one thing he was curious about currently.

"What is your mate like?"

Silence governed their camp, only the sounds of nocturnal animals and the occasional breeze disturbed it. Fenrir, for one of the few times in his life, was unable to grasp the words he needed to speak, unsure of how to proceed. He stayed trapped in his thoughts, determining what he should and shouldn't say, before pulling back out when he felt his pup stiffen in fear of asking something he shouldn't have.

"Coraline was," Fenrir felt his throat clog for a brief moment before continuing; "She was the kindest person you could have ever met. She knew me even before I was turned, and she stuck by me after. She loved me before I was a werewolf, and she loved me afterwards. She didn't have to follow me when I left to join a pack, she had every right and chance to have a normal life, but she chose instead to follow me. No matter what, no matter when, she always put others before herself, and she was loved by everyone in the pack."

"Wait…wait," Remus seemed hesitant, pausing for several moments after his interruption, before continuing. "…Was? You mean, she's…"

"Gone?" Fenrir felt his clog return but swallowed it back. "Yes…she was killed many years ago."

"So when you said that your bond meant…that you love her so much…even death couldn't break it…you really meant…"

"That I still love her, and will never stop loving her, even though she is gone." Silence descended upon the clearing once more, this one more uncomfortable than previous.

"It's time to sleep, pup." Remus nodded distractedly, his mind obviously swirling with thoughts, and quickly settled down without much fuss. Soon, he was fast asleep, and it was only after Fenrir was certain that Remus was deep in slumber, did he allow himself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

_It was dark, so dark that it was almost impossible to make out anything. But it didn't hide fear._

_Remus could feel himself trembling, eyes growing wider, his heart rate increasing, as he stared at the dark figure towering above him. No features could be distinguished, other than the fact it was human-shaped, but it didn't have to, he knew in the centre of his fear what, or who, it was. The heartless cackling reached his ears and tears sprang to his eyes. Curling in on himself, he prayed that it would have pity, just once. The wish was for naught as the figure backhanded him hard enough to send him flying into a wall, winding him and bruising his back. _

_He let out a chocked sob or horror as a second figure joined the first, joining in with the heartless laughter as they stared with glee at the damaged boy. He let out a scream of pain as the second figure's silver knife drew a deep line from his elbow to his wrist, slicing the softer inner arm. He curled up once more as the red liquid flooded out of the gash. Tears flowed freely as the tormenters attacked again and again, their cackling ringing in his ears. Just leave me be, he buried his face into his knees, begging for it to stop._

_Something shaking him, someone shouting 'Remus, Remus'…_

Remus woke with a start, tear tracks on his face and hyperventilating. A familiar, calming scent hit his nose as arms wrapped around him. Recognising his alpha, he fell into the embrace with no argument, still crying from his nightmare. The whispered comforts never registered in his mind, too entrapped in the remnants of the dream. Without realising it, one of his hands slowly travelled down the other arm, tracing a scar in the same shape and location as the gash in the nightmare.

Neither slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. It kept going on and on and then there was writer's block in the middle of it and things kept coming up. But it's finally done, so please, review?

Nightwisp.


	5. A New Chance

Pack is Forever

Summary: Remus has heard something he wasn't meant to and runs off. Fenrir, taking advantage of the situation, reclaims Remus for his pack. Will it be the hell Remus thinks it will be, or will it be something entirely different?

Posting this on my birthday as a large uploading. Hoping this chapter is going to be alright. Not really certain of how this one's going to turn out as this one holds a fair bit of angst and sadness in it and that's not something that I write normally, though this fic seems to have a bit of it with overcoming challenges. Once again, fingers crossed that this will turn out okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Warning: mentions of child abuse.

* * *

The next day was a bit awkward. The sun rose high on the camp and on two sleepless werewolves. The moment the sun peaked through the leaves on the trees, Remus removed himself from the fireside and moved himself over to beside the tree, leaning against it and staring out into the forest. Fenrir chose not to disturb him and went hunting. When he had returned with their food for that day, having decided to hunt extra so he wouldn't have to out again later, Remus was still in the same position. He let him stay like that whilst he skinned the rabbits, when he gutted them and whilst he cooked them. When the smell of cooked rabbit was wafting through the camp and Remus still hadn't moved, Fenrir went over to his pup. He sat down next to him and tried to catch the amber gaze of the smaller werewolf. It took a few minutes before Remus was willing to make eye contact and, when he did, the amber had dulled to a dirty yellow, sadness prominent in the orbs. Fenrir rested a hand on his pup's shoulder and began to get up, bringing Remus to his feet with him. He led him back over to the fire and handed him a rabbit.

"Eat." He said as he sat down on the other side, giving his pup the space he knew he needed. "We'll talk afterwards." He noticed, after he said that, that his pup at as slowly as he could, trying to drag out the wait to the impending conversation as long as he possibly could. Fenrir waited patiently, knowing you couldn't rush someone to talk about something like this. He knew how to deal with this, and knew from experience that he had to be patient or things would only get worse. He's had this conversation with every other wolf he had turned, and this conversation with Remus was one that was long overdue. Finally, it seemed Remus couldn't drag it out any longer and finished. The wolf looked miserable, but Fenrir knew that they needed to have this talk. The wounds would hurt more before they healed but, without it, they would only get worse. It needed to be done. He took the remains of their meal and buried them outside the camp before returning and hoisting his pup to his feet.

"Let's take a walk." He said in a voice much softer than his usual one as he led his pup out of the camp and into the woods.

* * *

He led them deep into the forest, far further than they had gone before. Remus seemed to be paying only the slightest amount of attention to where they were going, keeping his head down and eyes focused on the ground. Fenrir led him further and further until they reached the very edge of the forest, at the edge of a ravine. The way up wasn't steep, Fenrir had barely registered that they had been going uphill at all, but the land in front of them dropped down steeply. It didn't seem to both the trees, though, as the tilted to stay flat on the surface and continued down, thinning out as they went. Fenrir sat down, his legs hanging over the rocky edge, and tugged Remus down with him. Fenrir let the silence continue for a while, keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon that was slowly turning orange, pink and yellow.

"Pup," He finally spoke, having given more than enough time. "Are we going to have this talk, or not?" Remus was in a similar position to his alpha, legs hanging over the edge, but whilst Fenrir had his eyes set on the horizon, Remus had his fixed on the bottom of the ravine.

"...You wouldn't understand..." He heard Remus mutter, their gazes still locked on anything but each other. Fenrir lifted one of his hands and set it down on Remus' head in a comforting gesture.

"I think I will pup." Remus turned his head towards him but didn't look at him, though it was obvious he was doubtful about Fenrir's words. Fenrir ran his hand through his pup's hair once before setting it back on. "You're not the only one like this." He saw Remus' head snap up to look at him, eyes wide with surprise, out of the corner of his own eyes. "The other children that i have turned and brought into my pack have been in the same position."

"Then can't we just move on?" Remus questioned, eyes showing how apprehensive he was about this.

"It's better for you to say it." Fenrir finally turned his head to look at his desolate pup. "I do not wish to harm you, to rip open old wounds, but often the hardest thing to do is admit, to yourself and to others, what happened. If you can admit it out loud, it'll help you more in the long run than ignoring it." Remus turned his head down again; Fenrir could see his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping his knees through his trousers.

"...My parents didn't like me." He heard it start, soft and quiet, frightened of what he wanted to say. "They didn't want me to begin with. And they always made sure that I knew that. They only took care of me because they had no choice to otherwise. The neighbours would have raised a fuss at the slightest indication of them doing something wrong, they weren't very popular. When I was...Turned." He saw his pup shift his shoulders, moving his scarred shoulder on instinct, but Fenrir didn't call out on it, knowing it was very difficult to start again after being interrupted when speaking about something like this. "They stepped it up. They told everyone that I had an illness which kept me inside. No one saw me anymore. And with no one around, nothing stopped them." Fenrir watched a couple of tears spilled over his pup's cheeks, but no sound of crying was made. He listened carefully as Remus continued. "They favoured silver weapons and keeping me in a small room with no light. If I hadn't gone to Hogwarts, I probably wouldn't have ever seen the sun again." He saw his pup give a weak smile. "Dumbledore didn't even realise he saved me. They couldn't argue against his protections, it was either undermine him and his abilities or admit the truth about what they were doing, and they didn't like the thought of either. They made sure I knew it when I was home, but most of the year I was safe. I never returned at the end of seventh year, it gave me my chance of escape."

He heard Remus finish, voice going back to a whisper from where it had risen up the longer he spoke. He took the hand that was resting on Remus' head and wrapped it around his pup, drawing him closer.

"Pup," He felt the younger werewolf nod. "Did they ever take a fair amount of your blood? Put it in a container and take it away?" He could sense Remus trying to remember.

"Once, I think. I'm not sure. I was blacking out, but they had a bucket one time. I was never sure why..." Fenrir leant back a bit, eyes fixed on the sky ahead once more.

"That's it then." He felt Remus' confused stare on his face. "I was searching for you, pup. After I turned you, I tried to find you and bring you back to the pack. But I found a lot of you blood instead. It convinced everyone in the pack that you were dead. I only realised I had been fooled when I saw you at Hogwarts one evening. By then, you had been convinced I was a monster. You didn't wish to see me..." he felt Remus move closer to him, watching as the sun set.

"Pup," He heard a confirmation. "What explanation did your...Jailers give you for why I attacked you?" He felt Remus shuffle against him.

"They told me that you had an argument with John," he took note of how his pup referred to the ones who were meant to be his parents by their given names. "And took your revenge on me."

"Well, it was a half-truth." He admitted to the tawny pup. "I did have an argument with him, but I didn't take revenge on you." He looked down at his pup's curious eyes. "He got drunk with some friends of his...and he bragged about what he and that bint of a wife were doing to you. Pups are precious; none should be treated like that. I got so angry at him, that I shouted at him and threatened him. I threatened to take you away to a better life and leave those two for the dead. I guess he couldn't take the thought of you being happy..." Remus shuffled around a bit before settling again.

"Why did you say others in the pack had been in this spot?" Fenrir could see the stars coming out in the sky, sparkling before them.

"Because they have. A wolf can smell fear; a less known fact is that one can also smell sadness and hopelessness. I lost my mate and our child to people who didn't like werewolves, since that day I couldn't stand seeing wizards mistreating their children. I followed the scent and turned them, the ministry wanted nothing to do with werewolf pups; so no one cared until the pups were already removed and safely back at the camp." He turned back to his tawny pup. "If I hadn't been convinced you were dead, you would have grown up with us."

"You had a child?" He heard the small whisper from Remus soon after, the trademark curiosity shining through.

"One, a little girl. She was six months old. When wizards killed her mother, they stole her. I decided to help as many children as I could after that. If they couldn't treat their pups correctly, do they really deserve to have them?" The sun had completely set now, only the slightest hints of red and pink in the sky below the dark blue. "Pup," He heard another confirmation, not so much word as sound. "I need you to say something for me." The curious eyes were back.

"What?" He ran another hand through his pup's hair before letting go and holding onto his pup's shoulders, keeping eye contact with him.

"Say to me 'It was not my fault. I did not deserve it.' You may not believe it, believing will come later, but you need to say it." He could see the cogs in his pup's head turning as he mulled over what he said. He finally nodded and opened his mouth to repeat.

"It was not my fault. I did not deserve it." He smiled and ruffled his pup's hair.

"Good pup." He pulled his pup back into a one-armed hug as they looked back at the sky, the half-moon having started its journey across the sky. "Soon, pup, we shall be with the pack, soon..."

* * *

And it's done. Just in time too. This was the last of my mass uploading that I had to complete before the due date and it's done. I'm very happy and excited. I can't wait for the day, well, it's the day now when you read this. Review please?

NightWhisper


End file.
